Wishing on a Star
by phix27
Summary: Dramione.  Set during DH.  Draco wishes on a star Hermione would come back to him.


A/N: Written for the Songfic #1 contest on the Hideaway. Link is on my profile. Hope you join!

**Wishing on a Star**

By: Phix27

Draco looked up at the sky, looking but not really seeing. His mind was elsewhere. On _her_. Her brown hair, her big hazel eyes with just a hint of green near the irises. He sighs. How he misses her. She was his everything. Of course, he was the reason she wasn't laying next to him now.

The tears tried to come, but he can't cry anymore. A twinkling light came on above him. _When you wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far, your wish will come true… _She had always sung that song when they stargazed. He never really got it. She always tried to explain but couldn't.

"_The muggles do believe in magic you know Draco. They may not have their own, but they believe. And one of their sweetest kinds is to wish upon the first star of the night. You make a wish, and it will come true." She laughed. "It's beautiful, really, how they can believe this."_

So, as he looked up to the sky, Draco did something he thought he'd never do. He trusted the muggles. And he wished his Hermione back to him.

_Wishing on a lonely star.  
Wondering just where you are.  
And if you ever think about me girl.  
If I could go back in time.  
I guarantee you still be mine.  
Reality said you gone away.  
Now it's also sad.  
I didn't even realize what I had.  
Now I gotta find a way to make it through this day._

I was wrong. I was wrong. Baby I was wrong. So wrong

Hermione lay in the tent she shared with Harry and Ron. She closed her eyes and for one second could feel Draco's arms around her. She sighed in contentment, then again in sorrow. Too bad it wasn't real. What she wouldn't give to have his arms really around her.

Love was such a mystery. It was something she didn't know. Well, she did know love, but not love like _love_. She loved her friends and her family, but she _loved_ Draco. It was so weird. And she didn't like not knowing things.

Hermione wished she knew what she had when she had it. Draco. Her Draco. Not anymore. She wished she could cry but she can't. The tears don't come anymore. _I hope he knows how much he still means to me. If he doesn't know, tell him please. I didn't realize what I had. And now it's too late. _

The tears come, but as she looks up at the sky, a star comes out. And so Hermione wishes on a star.

_Love's such a mystery.  
There's no limit to what teach.  
If you listen you what's in your heart.  
It's tears cry don't tell the truth.  
Of just how much I mean to you.  
And how my life would never be the same.  
Now it's also sad I didn't even realize what I had.  
Now I gotta find a way to make it through out this day._

_  
I was wrong. I was wrong. Baby I was wrong. So wrong_

They had been dragged to Malfoy Manor. Of course, they didn't know that yet. But Hermione knew as soon as she saw the peacocks. Honestly, who else would have albino peacocks?

She had been able to keep her calm until she saw them. Then she was terrified. Was he going to give them away? She fought the tears hard. If they saw her cry, all was hopeless. So Hermione allowed them to drag her into the manor, all the while keeping her head down.

Just so she wouldn't have to look at him.

_Baby I was wrong, sorry I was wrong, baby I was (so) wrong,  
Sorry I was wrong (so wrong, so wrong),  
Baby I was wrong, (said woo woo woo baby),  
Sorry I was wrong (so wrong so wrong)  
Baby I was wrong,  
Sorry I was wrong (I'm so sorry said baby),  
Baby I was wrong, (baby I was wrong baby),  
Sorry I was wrong, (so wrong, so wrong baby),  
Baby I was wrong, Sorry I was wrong,  
(Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy baby),_

Draco almost yelled in joy and sorrow as he saw Hermione drug in. Oh Merlin, what had they done to her? What had they done to his Mione?

He watched as they interrogated them and then him. He didn't want to give them away. Draco gave vague answers. Hermione never looked at him, no matter what he did.

They took away Potter and Weasley. He felt a stab of jealousy that she had been with them this whole time. But that quickly went away. They were her friends, nothing more.

Wait, why hadn't they taken Hermione to the dungeons with Potter and Weasley? What where they going to do to her?

"Won't talk Mudblood? Well that's fine. We'll just torture it out of you. _Crucio!_" said his aunt Bellatrix. Draco almost screamed, but he stopped himself. If he tried to save her, they would just kill them both.

Draco shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her. But nothing could block out her screams. They could wake the dead. Two tears escaped and fell down his cheeks.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" he heard her beg.

"Not until you give us information!" said his aunt.

_Wrong, wrong,  
(All I need is one more chance, said one more chance baby), wrong,  
(I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry baby give me one more chance,  
I love you baby, I jus done realized).  
Wrong, wrong, wrong, (yea, yea, yeah), said baby said I was wrong..  
Yea yea yeah yea yea._

Suddenly, all the prisoners broke out into the main hall. Spells where flying everywhere. Draco jumped into action. He ducked a stunning spell and ran to Hermione, still tied to the chair.

"Hermione! Oh, Hermione I'm sorry!" he said, untying her. He pulled her too him, burring his nose in her hair. 

"I was wrong. I was so wrong. I'm sorry baby. Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered against her hair.

She pushed away and looked him in the eyes. "No," she whispered. And then Weasley pulled her away.

Draco Malfoy was never truly complete again.

_Tim and Bob play it for me play it for me can't nobody feel me but ya'll, ya'll.  
I was wrong babe.  
I was wrong baby, I'm sorry.  
Can you please forgive me just one more chance…_


End file.
